Since merchandising of products in enclosures began, many methods have been developed for displaying signs on enclosures. These display signs have been used to praise the virtues of the product inside enclosures. Other display signs have been used to advertise the price at which the enclosed merchandise is being sold.
Previously, display signs have been placed on shelves below the place where the enclosed merchandise has been stored for sale. On other occasions, small price tags have been affixed directly to the enclosed merchandise. Other methods of displaying signs on enclosed merchandise (e.g., bottles) meant that a consumer would have to be interested in the merchandise before he would approach the merchandise to determine its cost. This was, in part, due to the limited amount of space available to display signs on the enclosures.
Others have sought to affix pricing labels directly to enclosed merchandise.